


Okinawa Bliss

by danerz



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danerz/pseuds/danerz
Summary: Zenkichi Hasegawa/ReaderWhen you came back to the RV to relax, you hadn't expected Zenkichi Hasegawa to barge in on your "alone time."Contains spoilers for 'Strikers'!
Kudos: 10





	Okinawa Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I have been extremely HORNY for this man ever since I finished 'Strikers', so I apologize for this.
> 
> Unless... some of you wanted this? 
> 
> >;3

The camper felt so much smaller now that no one was inside.

The setting sun was absolutely breathtaking as you pressed your hands up to the large window, which resided beside the table in which your group sat at when the RV was in motion. A single tear dropped down onto your dominant hand as you continued to look out at the orange-tinted waters ahead; the beach couldn't have been more than 10 footsteps away from where the camper was parked.

Okinawa sure was the perfect place to unwind and take a break, but your teammates knew better than to _fully_ let their guards down, even at times like these.

"Ah," you allowed for a long and exaggerated sigh to leave your lips as you threw your head back, basking in what was left of the warm sunset. "It sure is nice to have some alone time..." you let out to yourself, keeping your eyes closed--the sun beaming down on your closed eyelids made even shutting your eyes somewhat bright. You didn't mind. _What was there to complain about, anyway? You were on a road trip with your closest friends, saving the world yet again. And, you even made a new ally along the way! Well, two, you suppose. One was a little harder to get friendly with._

"Jeez," the narrow door to the RV suddenly swung open, taking you by immense surprise. "Can't a man catch a break, even once he's on the beach? Sheesh..." 

_You knew that voice--you had to put up with it for HOURS upon HOURS on the daily... buuut, you once again, didn't mind._

With a quick pivot, you turned your body to face the man who was now, too, in the RV. Your body had pressed itself up against the glass window which you were just looking out of; a wave of uneasiness suddenly overcame you, and you couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated as you watched the man turn around to face you as well.

"Oh! (l/n)-chan, I didn't expect you to be in here, or... well, anyone for that matter...!" It took the man a few seconds to realize that he was only in his swimming attire, which, was odd to look at, since he was always wearing a suit and tie. 

The older man's lean figure took you by surprise; his chest was surprisingly broad, yet from there down, he was very lean. Black hair reached down just past his shoulders, and there were many strands poking out, due to the scorching sun outside. He looked like a _hot_ mess, though... he pulled it off scarily well. 

Zenkichi wore midnight black swimming shorts, which reached down to his kneecaps. The skinny, white drawstrings were sticking out and untied, and god, did you feel a painful urge to tie them; small things such as that tended to drive you insane.

With widened eyes and a frown, Zenkichi bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, but what he did next certainly took you by surprise; instead of looking for something to cover his upper half with, the older man simply allowed himself to fall backwards like a ragdoll, straight down to the bottom bunk behind him. An exaggerated sigh, too, left his lips, and you tilted your head like a confused puppy at the sight before you.

"You know," Zenkichi began, bringing his right arm to his forehead, where he allowed for his forearm to cover his eyes. "The others all decided they'd rent a tube. Pfft, can you believe that? This is with the money _I_ gave them, which was strictly for 'consumable use only'...! Ah, those kids... they won't be back for a while." 

_Oooookay. That was kind of a weird thing to say._

With a small hum of acknowledgement, you pushed yourself off from the camper's glass window, beginning to slowly make your way over to the bed where Zenkichi had lay himself down. "I mean, it's rather amusing when you look at it like this; those kids graciously accepted my money, and totally seemed rather innocent about it all at first glance. Heh, but the _second_ I take my eye off them, they're renting a goddamn tube...! Mmm, who knew the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were such softies--"

Zenkichi's rant was cut short as you took a seat beside him on the secluded, bottom bunk.

"Ah-- Huh?!" The older man practically choked on his own words as he tried to make a sentence, which you found a little amusing; a Pub Sec officer getting _this_ flustered over something so minimal was certainly not the reaction you'd expect.

"Yeah," you allowed for your hands to drop down between your thighs as you let out a sigh, allowing yourself to relax, just like the man laying beside you. "I'll admit; we _are_ a bunch of softies." 

You watched out the corner of your eye as Zenkichi slowly removed his forearm from his eyes, now looking up at you from his laying-down position; his gray eyes were absolutely _mesmerizing._ His pupils were enlarged, like those of a puppy. The evening sun reflected in his eyes ever so slightly, tinting the bottom of his pupils a bright orange. Due to the warm sun (or so you thought), his cheeks were a light pink. The older man's dark eyebrows were lowered slightly with a look of concern, confusion, and innocence. His glasses reflected the sun a little _too_ much, and acting on complete impulse, you brought your hand to the man's face, gently removing his spectacles. Retreating your hand, still holding onto the older man's vision, Zenkichi's lips finally parted to say something.

"You know I need those to see, right?"

_Tch, bastard._

"I... the sunlight was reflecting off of them, and it was beginning to hurt my eyes..." you said softly, looking away in embarrassment. " _Aww, the sunlight was too harsh on your eyes?_ You poor thing." Zenkichi began to tease in a mocking tone, using his elbows to thrust his upper body up beside you, so that he could be at your level. _The fact that half of Zenkichi's body was already at your sitting height frightened you a tad._ "I-- Don't talk to me like I'm a baby...!" You exclaimed, biting your bottom lip with narrowed eyes. Zenkichi sure knew how to piss people off, and he was damn good at it.

In one swift motion, the older man brought his left hand to the small of your back, before letting out a light chuckle. "You may be 18, but you're all still kids in my eyes." 

_Ouch._ Why did that sting?

...

Because his upper half was only being held up by his one elbow now, Zenkichi had to lean in quite a lot to reach the small of your back; this left him open to _anything_ coming his way, and you knew you had to get your revenge on him for saying such a thing. _Seriously, did this man have any courtesy?_ Within the span of only a few seconds, you found your hands pushing the older man right back down to the bed as you climbed on top of him, angling yourself so that your pelvises were aligned. 

Zenkichi's face said it all; he was confused, shocked, yet also somewhat _excited._

"(l/n)-chan, t-this is highly inappropriate... I'm a grown man--not to mention, the one supervising most of this trip--and you're--"

**"An 18-year-old girl?"**

Zenkichi's eyes lit up at your words as he clenched his teeth slightly, indicating that he had no argument against what you had just said. "Mmm, and, not to state the painfully obvious or anything, buuut," you began to trail a hand down his exposed chest, "I have a funny feeling _you_ haven't been teased like this in quite some time, hm?" the older man continued to clench his teeth as he narrowed his eyes--obviously trying to resist the urge to give in to such inappropriate teasing.

"Come onnn, Officer Hasegawa... did you really think I would just up and leave the camper once you decided to sprawl yourself out on the bed?" you slowly leaned into the man's reddening face. _"Surely, you don't think I'm that stupid..."_ before you could tease him further, the resisting man suddenly grabbed onto the back of your neck, pulling you against his forehead. It stung for a second, but the pain was quickly drowned out by the growing heat between your legs. "You know," Zenkichi began, keeping a painfully close distance between both of your lips, _"it's taking everything in me not to throw you underneath me and fuck the absolute shit out of you right now."_ The warmth radiating off both of your lips only added to the growing heat between your legs. The painfully small gap seemed to slowly close, and before you knew it, soft lips met your own.

A quiet moan escaped your throat as your lips parted slightly, taking in Zenkichi's taste. Surely, you knew this would have an effect on the older man, who seemed to have lost all of his composure just now. _Idiot,_ you thought to yourself. _"Mmm...? Did you really want me this bad...? Heh, and here you were, calling me 'Gramps' constantly... what are you, into old men or something...?"_ Zenkichi purred into your ear, a small growling noise following after. Before you could retaliate, the older man continued. "You know how inappropriate this is, yet you're continuing to serve yourself on a silver platter for _me?_ For an older man to devour? You must be into some kinky shit, (l/n)-chan... now, let me ask you this," Zenkichi let out a shaky breath as he moved his right hand down your waist. _"Do you wish for me to fulfill those desires...?"_

Your heart seemed to stop momentarily.

Zenkichi's hand remained on your waist, waiting for an answer; his patience only made the heat between your legs intensify. "I," you began, looking around the room as if someone was watching--you knew this was highly inappropriate, but... that only added to the excitement. "Yes..." you finished, licking your bottom lip as you looked down into the older man's innocent gaze. With a satisfied grin, Zenkichi flipped you over in one swift motion, not causing any harm to you whatsoever. _How were his actions so smooth?_

"Hm," he hummed, inching his hand below the rim of your pants; Zenkichi's bare skin against your clothed-chest felt good, and was something you didn't want to admit to. _"I think you meant to say... 'Yes, Mr. Hasegawa'."_

Zenkichi's voice had deepened, and that clumsy tone faded into one of sadistic teasing. "R-Right... Mr. Hasegawa... I give you permission." You stammered, watching as the older man moved his body down your own, until his head was between your heated thighs.

"Mmm... very good, (l/n)-chan. Heh, and here I was," Zenkichi pressed his lips to your left inner thigh, _"thinking you _hated_ the police."_ His warm breath against your skin sent a chill down your spine, and you found your hands clenching the messy, white sheets beneath you. "Ah, getting excited, now, are we...?" 

You sank your teeth deeper into your bottom lip, accidentally drawing some blood. You didn't mind, though, because not even a second had passed before Zenkichi's lips were on your own once again. A muffled cry escaped your throat at the thought of him tasting your blood, which honestly seemed rather unpleasant. But before you could do anything else, the older man pulled away from your face with a satisfied grin, dragging a thumb across his bottom lip. "You made quite the mess, didn't you? Allowing such a grotesque substance on your lips, why, I couldn't just stand by and watch...!" Zenkichi licked his lower lip as he looked down at you with scheming eyes. "Only _I_ get to decide what goes on your lips from now on. Got that?"

You rolled your eyes as you grinned to the body above you. "Sheesh, you're really getting into this, aren't you?"

Two unexpected hands fell to both sides of your body, trapping you beneath the older man once again. "Is that not what you specifically asked for, (l/n)-chan? _Or..._ would you rather I call you (y/n)? Would that make this more to your liking, _Your Honour?_ " the way Zenkichi worded his sentence made it seem like you had no room for complaints, which... he wasn't exactly wrong; _you_ decided to hit on a man twice your age.

Your bottom lip ached a tad. Trying your best to ignore it, you clenched the bedsheets once again, sucking at your bottom lip as you looked up at the man with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hasegawa... please," you lifted your head to his face, "continue." And with that, you planted a tender kiss on his lips, only pulling away to allow for a response; all Zenkichi did was grunt in understanding, before sliding his body back off of the bed, allowing his hands to gently trail down your stomach as they followed. 

Once his face was back between your thighs, you made sure to clench your teeth, as opposed to biting your lip again; it worked surprisingly well.

The second Zenkichi carefully pulled your pants and underwear down to your knees in a swift motion, you clenched your teeth together as though your life depended on it--you were sure he could _hear_ this, considering how hard you were performing this action.

"Don't worry," Zenkichi began in a soft voice. "This won't hurt. If anything, it'll make you feel amazing... just... tell me to stop if it becomes too much, alright?"

You nodded your head like a madman as you continued to clench your teeth. "Y-Yes... I know..." you stammered, ignoring the fact that you felt as though you were already nearing your orgasm without the man even doing anything to you. 

What you hadn't expected, was an uncontrollable moan to escape your lips the second his tongue pressed against your slit. "Z-Zenkichi...!" you cried out, squeezing your thighs together on impulse. The older man gave a soft hum in response, but you couldn't find it in you to create a proper sentence anymore; all that was on your mind, was Zenkichi. Zenkichi. _Zenkichi._

"F-Fuck..." you moaned, failing to suppress your pleasure--it was embarrassing enough that he knew about your attraction and desperation towards him. 

Zenkichi took your moan as an opportunity to slide his tongue beneath your folds, and it felt as though a spark had just ignited in your lower pelvis; you felt lighter than a feather in that exact moment. The room seemed to spin until you finally closed your eyes, and the older man's tongue was all you could feel right now--the warmth of his tongue felt as though it filled every inch of you. _It felt like it belonged there._ You gave up on trying to suppress the short and sweet moans that came with your heavy breathing, and you seemed to be letting out soft grunts at the same pace Zenkichi's tongue was swirling around against your clit.

You didn't want to say anything that would please the man further, but Zenkichi's tongue was pushing against a sensitive spot--just below the spot in which you would _scream_ out in pleasure at if he were to so _brush_ upon it. "Ah... Zen... Zen...kichi... ahh..." you let out, throwing your head back against the bed as the older man grabbed onto the side of your thighs, burying his face deeper between your legs.

After a few seconds of silent tears running down your cheeks, you weakly lifted your head from the messy sheets to get a good look at the man buried between your thighs; his dark locks were a complete mess, loose strands sticking out of every corner. His eyes were gently shut, and his brows were in a resting position--not the usual position that complimented the man's smirks oh so well. His stubbly chin felt somewhat nice against your pussy, as it seemed to remind you that it was an older man who was giving you oral sex. 

Suddenly, Zenkichi's eyelids lifted. 

The older man looked you dead in the eyes as he continued to eat you out, letting out soft moans here and there. There was a look of innocence in his eyes, and it seemed to drive you _insane._ Him of all people was the least innocent here...! Yet... that look he was giving you in this exact moment, seemed to make you think otherwise.

You bit the inside of your cheeks as you continued to look down at the man between your thighs; that look of innocence didn't seem to be going anywhere, any time soon.

"Zenki-"

**"Did you forget what we discussed earlier?"**

"R-Right... Mr. Hasegawa... I--"

**"Ah-ah... I don't believe I gave you permission to speak, now, did I? Man, I've sure got lots to teach you, kid."**

For some reason, Zenkichi calling you "kid" made your heart skip a beat--although you were a legal adult, you were still a kid in his eyes.

With a quick nod, you allowed your body to drop back down to the bed. Zenkichi pressed his tongue back up against your clit, this time, reaching the spot that was most sensitive for you. 

And that was it.

Every last bit of restraint you had left in you seemed to vanish, and you arched your back, bucking your hips up into his face. 

"Z-Zenkichi...!" You cried out, basking in the sudden explosion of pleasure between your thighs, which reached all the way up to your lower stomach. The older man dug his nails into the side of your thighs as you held your arched position; he knew exactly what this meant.

"I hit a good spot, didn't I?" 

You cringed your face as you realized how pathetic you probably looked right now. _"S-Shut up..."_

"Hey, now... is that any way to speak to an officer of the law?"

You hated how smooth a talker Zenkichi was, but at the same time, it seemed to excite you even more. Ignoring this fact, your hands found their way to the older man's messy hair. You began to run your fingers through it as though you were desperately attempting to untangle a shoelace. Surprisingly, Zenkichi didn't mind this at all--although you were practically tugging at his hair, he just continued to eat you out.

After a few more long and breathy moans from the both of you (although Zenkichi's were quite muffled), you were nearing your climax. You looked down your stomach at the older man, who looked back up at you with those same, innocent eyes; he knew you were close.

Zenkichi only had to lap his tongue against your clit a few more times, before you clenched every muscle possible in your body, and rolled your head back into the messy sheets. The older man's name left your lips multiple times as you orgasmed, but he surprisingly didn't correct you for not saying 'Mr. Hasegawa' this time around; you had a feeling his constant teasing was just his way of getting into the mood.

Zenkichi slowly removed his face from between your heated thighs; you hadn't expected the man to move up your body and press his lips against yours. A muffled groan escaped your lips as you took in the taste of yourself. 

"I enjoyed that a lot, (l/n)-chan," Zenkichi whispered against your lips. "I didn't know how much I needed that, so... thank you."

You couldn't help yourself from grinning through your shared kiss. 

"Now," the older man dropped his head beside yours, still facing you. "How about we take a little nap, huh...? Those damn kids won't be back for at least another two hours." 

Zenkichi's lips found their way to the side of your neck, where he then proceeded to softly suck on a large area of skin. 

"H-Hey, you know that's going to form a hickey, right...?" You blurted out, yet your body didn't move away from his touch.

"... _Maybe I do._ But you kids are at that age, aren't you? Would it _really_ be so surprising if one of their teammates showed up with a hickey?" Zenkichi replied. 

_The sly bastard was right. In truth, it wasn't odd at all._

You rolled your eyes, before letting out a light chuckle. "Fine, whatever. Just don't make it too big, okay?" 

Zenkichi's eyes lit up at your response, before he continued to suck on your soft skin. "Mmm," he let out a low grunt. "This is your punishment for not addressing me properly when you reached your clima--"

 _"Alright, alright...!_ You don't need to remind me." You shot back at the man, which resulted in the two of you chuckling.

The summer sun continued to set on the RV. You fell asleep a lot quicker than Zenkichi had anticipated, and in an attempt to _keep_ you asleep, he wrapped an arm around your lower waist, pulling you into his side so that your face would be out of the sun; his father-like tendencies were beginning to show through.

"'Night, (y/n)." He purred into your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept nagging my friend about how I wanted to write a fic for Zenny, so this is my public apology for all those nights I spent gushing about that sly bastard to you :))
> 
> Love you!


End file.
